


Amazing Rap Skirmishes of Fiction: Kyoko Kirigiri vs. Ema Skye

by wordwarrior (regachoisiah)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Epic Rap Battles of History (Web Series), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Music, Case 1-5: Rise From The Ashes, Case 1-5: Rise From The Ashes Spoilers, Crossover, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Detectives, Epic Battles, Music, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Rap Battles, Rap Music, SL-9 (Gyakuten Saiban)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regachoisiah/pseuds/wordwarrior
Summary: It's the monotone Ultimate Detective suffering from amnesia versus the science-loving forensics scientist from Japanifornia. And now...they're facing off to prove who is the better MC...
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, mentioned only
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Amazing Rap Skirmishes of Fiction





	Amazing Rap Skirmishes of Fiction: Kyoko Kirigiri vs. Ema Skye

## AMAZING RAP SKIRMISHES OF FICTION! 

## KYOKO KIRIGIRI

## 

## VERSUS

## EMA SKYE

## 

## BEGIN!

* * *

[(In case you want a beat while you read this, I was listening to this while writing the lyrics out)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rut0_8A_lW8&t=160s&ab_channel=shu)

**Kyoko Kirigiri**

Ultimate Detective, or Kyoko is fine

Here to take on the one-dimensional Ema Skye

I'm the GOAT of Danganronpa, I solved all the crimes

Makoto may be the lead, but I saved his ass the whole time

This is unfair, I'm a main and she's a side character

But if she wants to battle, then I'm prepared to attack her

You claim to be a scientist but you kept failing your tests

You may have passed but your failures leave me unimpressed

You were the least useful assistant, Simon was better 

Even Mia was better after Redd White left her deader

Speaking of Mia, you're a Maya Fey rip-off

Another quirky teen, and Lana's just Mia with the tits-off

You must really suck if fans prefer a Dick over you

You have less fans than a dude, despite being a hot waifu 

Now your childhood was tragic, but I'm not gonna lie

If it wasn't for you, Neil Marshall would be alive

_(music stops as we switch over to Ema)_

**Ema Skye (reaching into her bag of Snackoos)**

*MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH*

*MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH*

...okay, bring the music back. It's go time.

_(music restarts)_

**Ema Skye**

Lots of fighting words from a soon-to-be-dead M.C.

I'll leave you deader than your franchise after V-3

I'm a scientist, I excel in analyzing people

I'm a pro, you're a high schooler, we are not equal

You have no standards since you're dating that loser Makoto

And you're written like a female character made by Kishimoto

Despite your skills, you're second to a man who admits he sucks 

How were you outshined by someone whose talent is just luck

I'm not useful? Bitch, you kept your friends in the dark

Learning basic social skills was your shitty character arc

You shunned Makoto when he refused to give you information

That shows you're both immature and impatient

Now that I think about it, I know why you are so difficult

A daddy's girl whose daddy left, your issues are typical -

\- of someone with daddy issues, now you're acting up

Oh, did I hit a nerve? Then daddy's girl should shut up

**Kyoko Kirigiri**

If I have daddy issues, then you have sister issues

Observe this evidence here, I gotta ask, "Is this you?"

Being held by Lana, moments after Joe Darke's attack

It was because of this moment, she signed Gant's contract

You may not have murdered Neil, but you killed your sister's career

Just to protect you, she even refused Phoenix's help out of fear

And not just Lana, even Miles Edgeworth was affected 

The Joe Darke trial was the only case he ever regretted 

Now what was the point of this, bringing up your past trauma

You brought up my dad, so I'm spilling all your tea for the drama

**Ema Skye**

Ugh, are you still talking about the SL-9 incident 

You're still stuck in the past, like your grief over your dad...coincidence?

Hey, by the way, you're talking pretty well for a dead person

Of course you were resurrected, since Makoto's still a virgin

That's all you'll ever amount to, as the partner to a loser

Even the fans like you less compared to Byakuya the abuser

Now while I am a side character to Apollo and Wright

At least people have seen me, unlike your novel-light

You shouldn't have stepped up to me, you got overpowered

Now go back to arguing about hope and despair for hours

* * *

## WHO WON? YOU DECIDE!

## AMAZING RAP SKIRMISHES OF FICTION!


End file.
